


Not Again

by Issa_Chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU - kind of, Airportpolice!aomine, Baker!kagami, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, aomine being ahomine, it's just random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issa_Chan/pseuds/Issa_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't even look at that title - I just...ugh</p><p>The story of how Kagami wants to open a bakery in Japan and on his way there gets harassed by none other than Aomine Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote a thing. It's my first fanfic, so comments and suggestions would be fantastic! Any mistakes are all on me.  
> I do also apologize for the OOCness.

Yo, my name is Kagami Taiga. After being in culinary school for four years, I've finally decided to open up a bakery. I've been told that I'm really good at all things food, so I'm a bit confident in hoping that it won't be too hard. Of course, I also really love cooking and baking, so there's that as well. My biggest problem with my plan is the financial area. I mean, I'm a 22 year old guy who has been totally engrossed in my schooling, so, I've basically had no time for a job. If you're wondering how was it that I've managed to not only pay for my schooling, but to survive without a job, it's simple. My parents payed- Ah! Of course, my parents would love to help me.

After a nice long conversation with my parents, they decided to help me with all the finances. They were super ecstatic upon hearing the news, but they still set one condition to them helping. That would be, to open the bakery in Japan, where they're currently living. Of course, I don't mind since it has been quite a while since I've been to Japan and also, why not? Also, they said that they'd even rent an apartment for me to live in. One thing that really convinced me was how they mentioned that since I've lived in LA (Los Angeles) for the majority of my life, my style of baking is different compared to the Japanese style of baking. They also mentioned that it might be quite refreshing to have some American styled pastries.

So, here I am now 2 weeks later with all my stuff already packed and sent, goodbyes and see you laters done, and now heading to the airport. My luggage has already been sent to my apartment in Tokyo that my parents rented out for me. So, luckily, all I'm carrying is a duffle bag filled with some clothes and a few things to keep me busy during the flight.

\- 11 and a half hours later -

Argh, thanks to that crying child, I didn't get to sleep at all during the flight. Oh well, whatever, I'll just get all this done with and finally rest while I'm at my parents' house. Okay! First things first, immigration. Good thing that the line for returnees isn't that long, next thing I know, I'm in the front. The airport guard is pointing to the stall on the right, so I guess that's where I'm going. 

The guy behind the glass has some weird hair. It's navy blue for crying out loud, that can't be natural. I mean, I know my hair isn't really a normal color either, but I mean navy blue?  
"~ ~ ~" I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Are you deaf? Is there something on my face?" Oh crap, I guess I was staring at this guy's face, oops. Also, why am I thinking about melted caramel just by hearing this guy talk?  
"Ah, no. Sorry" I can feel a bit of warmth in my cheeks from being caught staring.  
"Whatever, what is your purpose for returning?" This guy is kind of rude...  
"I'm moving back here."  
"Why?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why are you moving back to Japan and where?"  
"Ah, Tokyo, and for some... personal reasons"  
"Hmm... Do me a favor and do a little spin." Huh?!?!? What the hell is up with that demand?  
"Excuse me?"  
"Are you really deaf? I said, spin." Ugh, whatever, I'm tired and don't feel like causing a scene.  
I do as he says and do a quick spin and as I look at him again, he has this damn smug look as if he'd just won some kind of war.  
"Good, now I'll take your passport." Geez, finally  
"Alright, you may now proceed. And by the way, I hope we meet again, Taiga-kun." WHAT. THE. HELL. Whatever, just ignore it and let's just get out of here. It's not like I'll ever run into him again.

"Taiga!" I turn and see mama and papa. I quickly stride over and give my parents a big hug. It has been too long since I last hugged my parents, I've missed this.  
"Ah! Taiga, you must be tired. Come on let's get you home." Mama suggests and then we start to head for the car. This is going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether or not this'll be an actual story, but the next chapter will definitely be of Aomine's POV. So, if you actually liked this story or want to add to it, just let me know! :D Also wanted to apologize for it being so short, I don't know how some people can write such long fics.  
> Anyway, toodles for now.


End file.
